


Warm and Soft

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finn comes back to the Resistance base from a long, grueling, exhausting mission. It's some ridiculous hour in the middle of the night and all he wants to do is sleep for an entire week, so he heads directly to the quarters he shares with Poe thinking he'll just collapse on the bed and never move again. Poe is fast asleep but wakes up instantly when Finn climbs into bed and hugs him, and starts fussing over Finn like, 'Hey, how was the mission? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" And Finn is just like, "No, shh. Stop making noise you're warm and soft and I just want to hold you and sleep."" - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Soft

It's late. Finn's exhausted beyond belief. His eyes burn from the lack of sleep. The only person that greets him upon his arrival is General Organa, and she promises to get the full details of his mission after he gets some rest. He's grateful, even tells her as much with just a bit of senseless babbling.

By the time he trudges his way to his and Poe's shared quarters, he doesn't think he can take a single step forward. All he wants to do is crawl into bed, close his eyes, and not move for at least twenty-four hours. If Poe thinks he's getting up in the morning, he's sadly mistaken. The Resistance could survive without Poe Dameron for one morning.

Poe stirs when he feels Finn press up against his back. He groans softly, waking slowly. The moment he registers Finn's presence, he's rolling over with open eyes and an alert, concerned look on his face. "Hey," he starts.

Finn mumbles something that sounds vaguely like 'go back to sleep'. He just wants to pass out, curled up against Poe. The man puts off more heat than anyone Finn has ever met, not that he's spent much time cuddling with anyone else. Still, it feels great. Poe is soft and warm, and that's all he could ask for after such a grueling mission.

"I can get you some water," Poe starts, earning another groan. "And food, you probably haven't eaten enough. Are you okay? You're not talking much. If you're hurt, we should go to the MedBay. I don't want something to happen-"

"Poe."

"And you were gone for awhile. Did it go okay?"

"Poe."

"Here, let me just," Poe tries to climb over him to get something. 

Finn doesn't even care what. He wraps his arms tight around Poe's middle. The smaller man pauses with a frown in place. Finn nuzzles him. "Mm... just wanna sleep," he mumbles against Poe's neck.

"Are you-"

"Poe," Finn groans, "Stop making noise. You're warm and soft, and I just want to hold you and sleep."

Poe seems satisfied with that explanation. He settles back against the blankets, letting Finn press as close as he wanted. He presses a kiss against Finn's forehead as the younger slowly starts to drift off. Tomorrow, he promises himself, he'll be sure to take care of Finn so he can rest without having to worry about anything.


End file.
